Sally Acorn
Para la versión de este personaje antes de la Super Genesis Wave, ver Sally Acorn (Pre-Super Genesis Wave). Para otros usos, véase Sally (desambiguación). Princess Sally Acorn es una de los principales protagonistas en la serie de cómics de Sonic the Hedgehog y sus spin-offs publicados por Archie Comics. Ella es una ardilla antropomórfica, la hija del King Acorn y la líder de los New Freedom Fighters. Nacida como la heredera del trono de sus padres, fue trasladada, como una niña, al santuario de Knothole Village en la Wood Zone por su Niñera Rosie Woodchuck cuando su padre fue traicionado por su consejero real, el Dr. Eggman y condujo a los Knothole Freedom Fighters en muchas misiones sobre el terreno contra el científico cuando tomó el poder después de desterrar al rey a la Special Zone. Después que el King Acorn fue rescatado y reanudó su papel como rey, Sally siguió al frente de los Knothole Freedom Fighters en la continua batalla contra el Eggman Empire. Apariencia thumb|left|150px|Sally sin su chaleco.Sally es una ardilla marrón con cabello rubio fresa que se conecta a la franja que va por su espalda y terminando en su cola. Su cara tiene un parche marrón más claro en el que están colocados sus grandes ojos azules. Su ropa consta de shorts negros con ajuste blanco, botas de color azul oscuro con cortonos blancos en las hebillas y guantes blancos con sus Ring-Blades. Ella lleva un chaleco azul cerrado con una camiseta sin mangas negra escondida debajo. Su vientre de color canela se puede ver debajo. Una Sally más joven llevaba un traje inspirado en su yo más joven en el episodio "Blast to the Past, Part 1" de la serie animada de Sonic the Hedgehog aunque con la adición de guantes blancos. Ella también se ha visto en los pijamas blancos decorados con diseños de bellota. Cuando ella era un poco mayor, empezó a usar su cabello (ahora más corto) en una cola de caballo, y lucía un chaleco azul abierto con un collar, con un tubo-top negro por debajo, pantalones deportivos negros sostenidos por un cinturón blanco con un cuadrado, hebilla de oro, y llevaba un par de zapatillas de deporte grises y blancas. En la alterada realidad "Genesis", su apariencia se asemeja en gran medida a su pre-Super Genesis Wave propia, aunque era algo simplificada, haciéndola parecer más joven. Historia Vida temprana [[Archivo:New_Young_Sally.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Sally como una niña jugando con su padre, de Sonic/Mega Man Free Comic Book Day 2014.]]Sally nació como la heredera del Kingdom of Acorn y vivía una vida tranquila en Mobotropolis, siempre jugando y disfrutando de la vida con su padre. Sin embargo, una noche, su sueño fue interrumpido por Rosie, quien la levantó en sus brazos, y la llevo a la seguridad de Knothole Village en la Wood Zone, después de que el asesor real del rey (el hombre que más tarde llegó a ser conocido como el Dr. Eggman) lo traicionara a él y al Hechicero Real Walter Naugus y los desterrara a la Special Zone, permitiéndole asumir el control del reino. Inspirada por el heroísmo de Sonic the Hedgehog, ella reunió a los New Freedom Fighters, a los que condujo como la líder de campo, para luchar contra el Eggman Empire. Después de varios años, los Freedom Fighters fueron finalmente capaces de recuperar la ciudad, donde Sonic rescató al King Acorn. El Eggman Empire todavía posee una fuerte influencia en el resto del mundo, el King Acorn regresó a su deber como rey, permitiéndose a su hija continuar liderando a los Freedom Fighters. Sally también parece haber sido amiga del científico Dr. Ellidy, quien le regaló una computadora de mano muy avanzada. Al determinar que el A.I. dentro era una "ella", Sally preguntó al doctor por su nombre, y Ellidy se vio incapaz de responder. Su padre le sugirió a ella nombrar a la computadora después de una reina de su línea familiar: Nicole. Sally se volvió bastante unida a Nicole, cuya base de datos era de gran parecido con ella para estar a la altura de cualquier enseñanza, pero se le dio una revisión de la realidad por Rosie y se dio cuenta de que Nicole en ese tiempo carecía de lógica. A pesar de esto, ella mantuvo a Nicole incluso tras huir a Knothole, y eventualmente ayudó a la computadora a descubrir su capacidad de sentir. Ellidy, quien se jubiló después de darle a Nicole a Sally, más tarde desarrolló los Ring-Blades, que se convertirían en el arma de Sally como una Freedom Fighter. [[Archivo:Sally_encourages_Lupe.jpg|thumb|200px|Sally intenta animar a Lupe, de Sonic the Hedgehog #277.]]En algún momento en el pasado, el pueblo de Lupe the Wolf fue invadido por las fuerzas del Dr. Eggman. Afortunadamente, Sally, Sonic y Antoine D'Coolette vinieron en su ayuda. Mientras que Sonic corrió para seguir y derrotar al Dr. Eggman, Sally se quedó y trató de animar a Lupe a tomar una posición. Genesis [[Archivo:Sonic_and_Sally_Meeting.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Sally y Sonic se reúnen de nuevo, de Sonic the Hedgehog #226.]]Cuando la primera Genesis Wave del Dr. Eggman se desató, la realidad de Sally fue alterada por el fenómeno. En un extraño mundo alterado, Sally Acorn y sus amigos, "Boomer Walrus" y "Antoine Depardieu" fueron atrapados con varios animales pequeños dentro de una cápsula de prisión. Por suerte, Sonic llegó a través de la cápsula y la abrió, liberando a los cautivos dentro. Sally entonces le explicó a Sonic que ella y sus amigos investigaban extraños sucesos recientes (incluyendo secuestros y terremotos) que ellos pensaron que era obra de alguien llamado Dr. Eggman, añadiendo que podrían utilizar la ayuda de Sonic. Ellos viajaron a través de la Marble Zone, encontrando que las cosas parecían a veces extrañamente familiares. Eventualmente, ellos decidieron utilizar uno de los robots rotos de Eggman para su propio beneficio; sin embargo, el robot necesitaría un animal pequeño como una batería. En un tono cantarín, Sally llamó a una cercana ave Flicky y le pidió su ayuda para alimentar temporalmente el robot. Ellos se escaparon de un flujo de magma causado por un terremoto, y luego Sonic y el robot propulsado por el Flicky corrieron hacia delante, enfrentando al mismo Dr. Eggman. Después de una batalla rápida, el Dr. Eggman se retiró, y Sally le agradeció al Flicky por su asistencia. Sally luego conduciría al grupo a un pasaje subterráneo que creía que llevaría a la guarida de Eggman, declarando que ellos le habían enseñado una lección por haberse metido con su mundo. Sally llevó al grupo a través de las Labyrinth y Scrap Brain Zones, eventualmente alcanzando al Dr. Eggman. Sonic aparentemente persiguió al doctor, llevando a Sally a pensar que habían tenido éxito en su misión; sin embargo, usando un ordenador en la base de Eggman, ella descubrió que sus plantas de producción seguían funcionando, obligándolos a la conclusión de que Eggman no ha renunciado. Sonic llevó al grupo para encontrarse con su viejo amigo, Tails. A medida que más terremotos golpearon, Sally insistió en que todavía tenían que cerrar las operaciones de Eggman; ella quería atacar su infraestructura principalmente, mientras que Sonic pensó que sería mejor atacar directamente a Eggman. Con Tails junto a ellos, ellos viajaron a la Chemical Plant Zone, esquivando sus peligros a través de otro terremoto. Sin embargo, después de escapar por poco otro peligro, Sonic y Sally de nuevo comenzaron a discutir su plan de ataque. Sally le dijo que las prisas sólo dejarían a alguien herido. Sonic comenzó a replicar pero fue golpeado repentinamente por un vago recuerdo: Sally en peligro en el Death Egg. Él de repente le dijo que ella no podía hacer las cosas a su manera, pero iba a ir por Eggman él solo. Los dos tuvieron una breve discusión, y luego Tails disculpándose se fue con Sonic mientras que una Sally irritada llevó a Boomer y Antoine a apagar la planta. Más tarde, en Oil Ocean Zone, Boomer intervino, diciendo que Sally debería haber hecho más de un esfuerzo para mantener a Sonic con ellos, ya que ellos podrían utilizar su ayuda. Ella lo admitió, pero luego sucedió otro sismo. Sintiendo la necesidad de apresurarse, corrieron por delante, sin saber que Badniks se acercaban. Pronto, Sally y los demás estaban tratando de encontrar una cobertura cuando eran perseguidos por Badniks. Boomer nuevamente dijo que Sonic estando alrededor hubiera sido útil, y Sally estuvo de acuerdo en que debería haber intentado más de razonar con él. Ellos pronto encontraron su camino bloqueado por una extraña trampa con picos en sus lados; mientras Boomer se preguntó lo que podría ser un artefacto de este tipo, Sally notó a los Badniks entrantes. Con poco espacio para moverse y bajo ataque, ambos Sally y Antoine cayeron desde la estrecha plataforma sobre la que estaban de pie; Antoine aterrizó sin problemas, mientras que Boomer agarró la mano de Sally, ella colgando sobre el borde. Para su sorpresa, Sally pronto recordó otra vez que ella había estado en una situación similar; más recuerdos de otro tiempo empezaron a llegar de nuevo a ella. Sin embargo, mientras Boomer tiró de ella a un lugar seguro (y Antoine inadvertidamente destruyó a los Badniks), ella encontró los recuerdos comenzando a desvanecerse. Diciéndose a sí misma a concentrarse, ella le preguntó a un pequeño pingüino cercano (liberado desde el interior de un Badnik) si sabía dónde encontrar las principales válvulas de control de la región. Con una nueva dirección, ellos se pusieron en marcha. Con el tiempo lograron apagar el flujo de aceite, finalmente cortando los recursos de Eggman (desconocidos para ellos, esto llevó a Eggman a huir de nuevo al Death Egg). Mientras que ellos no estaban al tanto de lo que ocurrió en el enorme barco, todos ellos fueron testigos de la ola masiva de luz que emanaba de ella. Mientras que Boomer estaba preocupado, Sally estaba segurade que Sonic tenía todo bajo control, llamando a su amigo "Rotor". Mientras que esto lo confundió, Sally insistió en que todo estaría bien. A medida que el mundo se desvanecía, ella extendió la mano hacia el cielo, diciendo, "Nos vemos, Sonic..." Cuenta atrás para el Caos :Nota: Desde el punto de vista de los lectores, esto comienza desde donde la línea del tiempo original de Sally terminó. thumb|left|200px|Las mentes de Sally y Amy son inundadas de recuerdos restaurados del mundo inalterado.Durante una misión secreta para la Sky Patrol, Sally se encontraba a bordo del Death Egg evadiendo ser capturada. Ella logró escapar, pero no antes de ser capturada por las cámaras de seguridad del Death Egg. Eggman supo de su presencia a su regreso después de un contratiempo en todo el planeta. Él llamó a Metal Sonic para cazarla, prometiendo que Sonic no volvería a verla con vida. Sally eludió a Metal Sonic hasta que un golpe muy oportuno la envió a su estrellarse en Mobotropolis y en los pies de Amy Rose, Cream, Bean y Bark. Miembros del Honor Guard intentaron ayudar a Sally y Amy en luchar contra Metal Sonic, pero fueron detenidas, sólo por Sonic y Tails para rescatar a ambas. Después de una emotiva reunión de Sonic y un reencuentro con su padre, el King Acorn, Sally fue solicitada por Nicole para volver a Sky Patrol. Allí, Sally y Amy recuperaron sus recuerdos del mundo anterior, causándole a Sally degradarse en dolor por sus acciones como Mecha Sally. Aunque Bunnie consoló a la princesa, el tiempo de procesamiento fue corto, el planeta estaba haciéndose pedazos a causa de la Super Genesis Wave. La Shattered World Crisis había comenzado. La Shattered World Crisis Con Mobius roto, Sally dirigió a los Freedom Fighters a Station Square con el fin de ayudar en operaciones de rescate. Durante este tiempo, Nicole tomó nota de los cambios de Sally en el comportamiento. Sally respondió que ella estaba haciendo esto a causa de lo que ella había hecho como Mecha Sally. Nicole, sin embargo, la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera ir más lejos, que Mecha Sally no era ella y que ellos la necesitaban en el aquí y ahora. Cuando los esfuerzos de rescate los Freedom Fighters llegaron a un gran callejón sin salida, G.U.N. intervino, dirigido por la capitán Amanda Tower, quien felicitó a Sally y a los Freedom Fighters por sus esfuerzos, diciendo que si ellos no hubieran estado allí, se habría convertido en un esfuerzo de recuperación. Sally tomó el cumplido con orgullo entre lágrimas, al ver que sus esfuerzos para compensar esas acciones han merecido la pena. Lamentablemente, el momento feliz se truncó, ya que Muttski contacto a los Freedom Fighters con la noticia del secuestro de Charles the Hedgehog y el Professor Pickle. Sally y sus compañeros de equipo pronto interceptaron el Bullet Train llevando a los cautivos de Eggman, y Sally dirigió a un equipo hacía el coche motor para detener el tren, mientras que Sonic llevó el otro en la búsqueda de los científicos desaparecidos. Muy a su pesar, el grupo de Sally despertó a E-106 Eta, quien destruyó los controles del tren y les impidió saber la ubicación exacta de los profesores. Esto obligó a los grupos para iniciar una búsqueda en coche por coche para el desaparecido par mientras que el tren continúa acelerándose de manera incontrolable. Afortunadamente, lograron rescatar a los científicos, de quienes aprendieron de Dark Gaia, una fuerza malévola que afecta al planeta destrozado, y Light Gaia, un ser con el poder para restaurarlo. El grupo luego partió en una misión para recuperar las Chaos Emeralds y localizar los Gaia Temples con el fin de curar a su mundo. Sally llevó a Tails, Antoine, y Nicole en la primera misión de recuperar una Emerald, penetrando Crystal Cave sin ser detectados. Sin embargo, al ver las hermosas estructuras de la cueva y darse cuenta de que iban a ser destruidas por las fuerzas de Eggman eran el robo desapercibido, Sally Nicole para reactivar los sistemas de seguridad que custodiaban la cueva. Después de escapar, el grupo volvió a la Sky Patrol, pero su incursión alertó a Eggman por el hecho de que Sally estaba haciendo uso de uno de sus archivos robados. Los Freedom Fighters luego se dirigieron a Soumerca, donde Amy y Sonic se unieron a Sally en investigar los informes de otra Chaos Emerald encontrada por las fuerzas de Eggman. Ellos fueron atacados por E-113 Xi, pero salvados por la oportuna llegada de sus viejos amigos Mighty the Armadillo y Ray the Flying Squirrel. El par presentó a los Freedom Fighters a su mentor Moss the Sloth, quien sintió que la corrupción de Dark Gaia había estado afectando a Sonic desde hace algún tiempo. Sonic insistió en que él estaba bien, y Amy utilizó su nueva aprendida Mystic Melody para determinar la ubicación de la Chaos Emerald, lo que provocó a Mighty y Ray unirse al trío en viajar a la cercana base Soumerca Egg Army. Por desgracia, Egg Boss Thunderbolt los estaba esperando con una trampa eléctrica, lo que causó a Sonic a asumir una salvaje forma Werehog. Sally, Amy, y Ray recuperaron la esmeralda mientras Mighty persiguió a Sonic, quien derrotó fácilmente a los Egg Soldiers y habría despachado a Thunderbolt si Mighty no se habría ocupado de él. Después de una breve lucha entre los dos, Sally y Amy lograron hablar con Sonic abajo, y regresaron a la cabaña de Moss. Para su alivio, Sonic regresó a su forma normal al amanecer, pero por temor a una recaída salvaje votó a permanecer con Moss hasta que pudiera conseguir manejar su nueva forma. [[Archivo:Sand_Hill_Emerald_Trap.jpg|thumb|left|Sally se encuentra con una de las trampas de Eggman, de Sonic the Hedgehog #267.]]Decidida a continuar, Sally pronto tuvo al equipo dirigido en otra Chaos Emerald, y condujo a los D'Coolette mientras que Rotor, Amy, y Tails esperaban en reserva. Percibiendo una trampa obvia, Sally no obstante continuó, sabiendo lo esencial que era la Emerald para restaurar el planeta. Como era de esperar, las fuerzas de Eggman estaban en su lugar: E-108 Iota, E-109 Kappa y E-110 Lambda aparecieron para atacar al trío de Freedom Fighters. Peor aún, cuando su apoyo llegó, la Chaos Emerald había volado y una red de láser apareció para atrapar a todos. Por suerte, el resto de la tripulación a bordo de la Sky Patrol, dirigida por Cream, voló para rescatar a sus sitiados compañeros de equipo. El grupo pronto se encontró con Sonic, quien estaba sorprendido por sus apariciones maltratadas, y Sally se reprendió por actuar tontamente y no adivinar que Eggman se había enterado de los datos robados. Sonic la animó, pero ambos fueron desagradablemente sorprendidos al enterarse de que la próxima Chaos Emerald estaba en manos de un viejo conocido: Breezie the Hedgehog. Sally rápidamente registró a Sonic, Amy, y las Tails en el Chaos Emerald Championship de Breezie, pero ella no pudo conseguir registrar a más de los Freedom Fighters en el torneo o comprarle la Emerald a Breezie. A pesar de la urgencia del asunto, ella se negó a tolerar el robo de la Emerald, sabiendo que el mundo los veía a ellos como héroes. Cuando Sonic preguntó cómo se sentía el padre de Sally sobre su empleo de riqueza del reino ya que ella le había pagado al Chaotix para ayudar a localizar las Emeralds y tratando de pagarle a Breezie, entonces Sally recordó la torpeza de acercarse a su padre para los fondos. Poco después, un ataque de los Dark Gaia Creatures en la Sky Patrol obligó a Sally y sus compañeros de equipo, menos la ausencia de los D'Coolettes, Sonic y Amy a luchar con ellos. Cuando estuvieron dentro de dos minutos en el sol haciendo que los monstruos desaparezcan, un grupo de ellos pululaban a Tails, y Sally se lanzó fuera de la Sky Patrol con el fin de salvarlo. Aunque Tails le devolvió el favor, Nicole luego reprendió a su amiga por su imprudencia. Sin embargo, la conversación fue interrumpida ya que Nicole recibió una llamada de auxilio de su creador, el Dr. Ellidy, y se fue para ir al Digital World para ayudarlo. Temiendo por ambos, Sally tomó a Tails y Big the Cat en el Tornado a la Isolated Island, donde Ellidy había establecido su residencia después de su retiro. Fueron recibidos por los reutilizados ayudantes Badnik de Ellidy, y llegaron justo a tiempo para dar la bienvenida al regreso de Ellidy y Nicole. Nicole luego le comentó a Sally que Ellidy parece actuar de forma extraña a su alrededor, y Sally hizo lo posible para consolar a su amiga. La A.I. a continuación, confiada por su temor a que Ellidy había quedado atrapado en el Digital World deliberadamente, y que la parte responsable podría ahora ser consciente de su ubicación. Al día siguiente Ellidy mostró su última adquisición, un Red Star Ring producido en el Lake of Rings de la Isolated Island después de la crisis. Cuando Ellidy informó que el Badnik asignado para supervisar el lago ya no estaba enviando material a pesar de leerse como activo, Sally se ofreció a sí misma y Big para ir a comprobar las cosas. Durante el viaje, Sally le preguntó a Big cómo él se sentía acerca de Nicole, y el simple Gato respondió que le agradaba y que a él no le importaba si ella era una máquina o no. Los dos llegaron al lago justo a tiempo para otro Red Star Ring para emerger, pero luego fueron atacados por el Badnik de Ellidy. Después de que Big se deshizo del robot, los dos se dirigieron de nuevo a la Casa del Dr. Ellidy, donde ellos reportaron sus hallazgos. Mientras que Big y Tails volvieron para pasar la noche, Sally se puso en contacto con la Sky Patrol en su Miles Electric para informarles de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella entonces se dio cuenta de un curioso refugio cerca de la casa, pero tras la investigación ella se enfrenta a un airado Dr. Ellidy. La confrontación condujo a una discusión sobre el comportamiento de Ellidy hacia Nicole, algo que Sally no podía comprender, y Ellidy reveló que Nicole había sido creada para salvar la vida de Nikki, su hija. El esfuerzo había fracasado, y por lo tanto él erigió un santuario dedicado a ella al lado de su casa en la Isoalted Island. El intercambio de Sally con él creció de corazón, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo afectados por la energía de Dark Gaia. Para su horror, los Dark Gaia Creatures s y los Badniks de Ellie llegaron para atacar, obligándolos a refugiarse dentro de la casa. Encerrándose a sí misma y a Ellidy en el laboratorio, el dúo fueron confrontados por Phage, el maligno programa de computadora quien había tomado el control de los Badniks de Ellidy y orquestado los diversos ataques contra ellos. Una agente de Eggman, ella prometió en consumir a Nicole y reclamar la investigación de Ellidy para su creador. Esto llevó a Sally a utilizar el Digitalizador para ir en ayuda de su amiga, a pesar de las objeciones de Ellidy. Dejándole al doctor un Ring Blade, entró en el Digital World y desafió a Phage junto a Nicole. [[Archivo:Digital_Sally_Abilities.jpg|thumb|200px|Sally en el Digital World, de Sonic Universe #74.]]A pesar de la valentía de Sally, Phage se limitó a exponer a devorar al par de amigas. Sally animó a Nicole a huir, pero en lugar la A.I. atacó a Phage, causando daños considerables. El par brevemente se escapó, y Sally se preguntó por qué su amiga no había huido cuando ella le había dicho que lo hiciera. Nicole respondió al revelar que Phage le había impedido volver a su computadora, y además insistió que ella no abandonaría a Sally. Sally luego lamentó que ella no podía usar las habilidades que Nicole visualizó en el Digital World, por lo que Nicole le recordaba que era debido al Digitalizador acomodando su propia comprensión de la realidad. Sally después hizo una estrategia de atraer a Phage a un sistema externo y teniendo a Nicole creando una copia digital de uno de los Sling Rings de Ellidy para que pudiera sacar a Sally de nuevo en los sistemas de Ellidy. El plan funcionó, y Nicole luego trató de sellar a Phage, pero el virus resultó ser demasiado poderoso hasta que Ellidy inserta un Red Star Ring en la computadora de Nicole, transformándola en Overclocked Nicole. Sally abrazó a su empoderada amiga, y ellos y sus compañeros de equipo se fueron pronto preparando para unirse a los otros Freedom Fighters en Apotos. Antes de salir, Sally habló con Ellidy sobre Nicole otra vez, y supo que su amiga había descubierto sus propios orígenes. Después de recibir el otro Red Star Ring de Ellidy, Nicole sorprendió a Sally al optar por viajar con ellos como un holograma en lugar de dentro de una computadora. [[Archivo:SU_75_Freedom_Fighters_Group_Shot.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Sally con su equipo, de Sonic Universe #75.]]Sally y su equipo fueron luego contactados por G.U.N. con información acerca de la última reclamada Chaos Emerald, y viajaron a Crystal Desert Zone para encontrarse con un unidad G.U.N. Por desgracia, Metal Sonic les ganó de mano, y tanto él y Sonic desaparecieron a través de un Genesis Portal durante los esfuerzos de los Freedom Fighters en atraparlo. Después de contactar a Rouge the Bat y proporcionar ayuda a los soldados heridos, Sally comenzó a trazar planes para el equipo para intentar localizar al desaparecido Sonic. Esto no resultó necesario cuando otro portal se abrió para admitir a Sonic, una Emerald en sus manos, a sus pies. Worlds Unite thumb|200px|Sally conoce a [[Mega Man, Dr. Light y a los Robot Masters, los Maverick Hunters, y el Team Sticks, de Mega Man #50.]]Días más tarde, durante la búsqueda de una posible Chaos Emerald en la Green Hill Zone, Sonic desapareció sin dejar rastro. Sally comenzó a preocuparse por su amigo, incomoda con la idea de él asumiendo su forma Werehog al caer la noche sin ser visto. De repente, el padre de Sally se puso en contacto con ella con malas noticias: Mobotropolis fue atacada por un totalmente nuevo y extremadamente poderoso robot, M'egga Man. Los Freedom Fighters rápidamente comprometieron el Roboticized Master, pero ellos mismos se encontraron no siendo rivales para él. Como tal, Sally instruyó a Cream a ponerse en contacto con su madre Vainilla para que Gemerl podría venir en su ayuda. Sin embargo, incluso el Super Gizoid resultó ser no rival para M'egga Man, quien tuvo éxito en la activación de uno de los Unity Engines de Sigma. Como Mobius se fusionó con la Tierra en el año 20XX, Sally y sus compañeros de equipo fueron presentados a varios Robot Masters de ese mundo que habían estado luchando con Sonic Man, Sonic habiendo sido corrompido de forma similar a Mega Man. Los insólitos aliados se encontraron ayudando a la población civil, mientras que los dos Roboticized Masters se atacaron entre sí. Después de que ellos fueron curados, los dos grupos se unieron por otros héroes: los Maverick Hunters de la Tierra del futuro año 20XX y el equipo de Team Sticks del Mundo de Sonic Boom. Juntos, los héroes subieron a la Sky Patrol con el fin de cazar a Sigma y frustrar sus planes para conquistar el Multiverso. A ellos se le unieron de forma inesperada durante una reunión de la dirección del grupo por Eggman, el Dr. Wily, y Xander Payne, quien les informó de la base de Sigma en el Lost Hex. En el camino para enfrentarse a él, Sally habló con X y aprendió de su amigo Alia, quien le había servido a él y sus compañeros Hunters como "Navegador". Sally luego se ofreció a sí misma, Nicole, Cream, y Roll para servir como Navegadores de los héroes reunidos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ellos se encontraron en su primera misión, con sus compañeros héroes atrayendo a un ejército de Mechaniloids controlado por los comandantes con cerebro lavado de Sigma, los Deadly Six. Por desgracia, los villanos luego volvieron sus poderes de control de robot sobre los aliados de Sally. A medida que sus aliados robóticos se vieron obligados a atacarlos, Sally salió afuera para ayudar mientras le ordenaba a Cream en permanecer dentro. Ella encontró a Bunnie luchando para mantenerse a sí misma de atacar a los otros, las habilidades del Zeti afectando también a sus extremidades robóticas. Gemerl luego trató de atacarla, pero fue detenido por Knuckles tras su batalla con Break Man. Ella luego ordenó a los héroes orgánicos volver a la Sky Patrol ya que los robots presionaron su ataque. Afortunadamente, Eggman y Wily completaron su Egg-Wily Uppity Robot Scrambler Cannon, que detuvo a los Deadly Six y sus peones robóticos. Los héroes no tuvieron mucho tiempo para recuperarse, sin embargo, antes de que Sigma apareciera en una forma nueva gigantesca y desató su ejército Maverick en ellos. Debilitados a medida que estaban, los héroes no eran rivales para el masivo ejército, muchos de los cuales se dispersaron a varios mundos mientras que varios se mantuvieron para continuar atacándolos a ellos. Sin embargo, Sticks the Badger luego llegó con algunos refuerzos: Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun-Li y Guile del Mundo de Street Fighter. Inspirada por el pensamiento rápido de Sticks, Sally dirigió a sus aliados a dividirse en pequeños equipos y seguir a los Mavericks con el fin de detenerlos y reclutar a otros héroes. A sugerencia de Eggman, sin embargo, varios de ellos fueron asignados a permanecer en la Sky Patrol y esperar la llegada de Metal Sonic con la Chaos Emerald de Eggman para que Super Sonic podría ser llamado en caso de ser necesario. Sally y Wood Man viajaron al mundo de Ōkami, donde se hicieron amigos de Amaterasu y Issun y los reclutaron para su causa. Ellos volvieron al Unified World para encontrar la Sky Patrol destruida, pero afortunadamente Metal Sonic había rescatado a la tripulación esqueleto y las Chaos Emeralds. El ampliado ejército de héroes a continuación lanzaron un asalto masivo en Sigma, sólo para él para dar a conocer su forma final y forzar a Super Sonic y Super Armor Mega Man para enfrentarse a él. Fue derrotado posteriormente, pero las acciones del villano dejó la realidad en una condición peligrosa hasta que Xander Payne actuó en deshacer el viaje de Sigma para el pasado. Como tal, los Freedom Fighters fueron restaurados a la Sky Patrol recreada, con sólo Sonic reteniendo los recuerdos del conflicto. Personalidad Sally es de carácter fuerte y es muy obstinada. Ella es a menudo lógica y centrada con un lado lúdico y prefiere planificar el futuro en casi todas las situaciones. Ella a menudo se toma el papel de líder, no sólo dirigiendo y organizando a gente en masa, sino también a través de la mediación y ofreciendo sugerencias o compromisos a situaciones difíciles. A pesar de ser una princesa, Sally es un poco una "chica poco femenina", no dudando en entrar en situaciones difíciles o desordenadas si es necesario y no suele vestirse regiamente o actuar como una dama, sino que actúa como una luchadora. Sally es conocida por ser amable, pero testaruda y tiene una tendencia a poner demasiada presión sobre sí misma para reaccionar de la manera más sabia. Ella puede ser un poco insegura a veces y debe pensar en ella misma que ha faltado o juzgado mal a una situación en el pasado, ella a menudo tiene enormes dudas sobre sí misma a la frustración de su incapacidad percibida. Ella es muy cariñosa y también demuestra pasión, coraje y determinación, a menudo queda sin inmutarse por los contratiempos, y hace todo lo posible para asegurarse de sus amigos estén a salvo y felices. Si bien ella en el interior es compasiva, ella a menudo puede ser como confrontacional, dominante, dura, sardónica y condescendiente cuando es sofocada lo suficiente. Cuando sus emociones están abiertas sin embargo, ella a menudo sólo es protectora de sus amigos, constantemente preocupada por su bienestar en el campo. Poderes y habilidades A pesar de poseer fuerza física promedio, Sally es muy ágil, siendo el cable de maniobras acrobáticas. Ella también tiene habilidad en el combate básico, habilidades de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y posee grandes reflejos y habilidades de autodefensa. Sally es una líder natural y táctica, sirviendo como estratega y organizadora de los Freedom Fighters, tales como la coordinación de los esfuerzos de evacuación de su equipo de Station Square con resultados notables. Ella tiene una mente muy lógica, pero ha experimentado suficiente para que ella acepte fácilmente a las fuerzas místicas que encuentra. Sin embargo, su proceso de pensamiento tiene sus desventajas, como la limitación de sus capacidades físicas en el Digital World a lo que ella es capaz de hacer en el mundo real. Armas thumb|200px|Sally luchando contra Metal Sonic con sus Ring-Blades. Sally lleva un par de pulseras alrededor de sus guantes llamados Ring-Blades que pueden proyectar cuchillas de energía. Estas cuchillas tienen suficiente durabilidad para soportar las garras de Metal Sonic, y pueden cortar a través de sustancias altamente sólidas, tales como aleaciones metálicas. Sally lleva estas cuchillas de energía con gran habilidad en la batalla; en el Digital World, ella también podría concebir de ellas en otras formas tales como un escudo y espada. Relaciones Sonic the Hedgehog Sally y Sonic son amigos y aliados confiables. A los dos les gusta divertirse entre ellos de una manera puramente platónica, con Sally comentando a menudo el ego autoritario de Sonic y la tendencia a no seguir sus planes. Debido a que Sally va a gran medida para formular un plan, puede ponerse bastante frustrada cuando Sonic comienza a hacer su propia cosa en medio de una misión. Sin embargo, mantienen una amistad dinámica, aunque no comparten un vínculo romántico. Amigos/Aliados *Freedom Fighters **New Freedom Fighters ***Sonic the Hedgehog ***Miles "Tails" Prower ***Amy Rose ***Rotor the Walrus ***Bunnie D'Coolette ***Antoine D'Coolette ***Nicole the Holo-Lynx (mejor amiga) ***Big the Cat ***Cream y Cheese ***Omochao **Knuckles the Echidna **Chaotix ***Charmy Bee ***Espio the Chameleon ***Vector the Crocodile **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **G.U.N. **Team Dark ***Shadow the Hedgehog ***Rouge the Bat ***E-123 Omega **Blaze the Cat **Silver the Hedgehog Enemigos *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Badniks *Walter Naugus Curiosidades * El diseño de Sally parece estar fuertemente inspirado por la forma de armas de Mecha Sally. Es posible que la forma fue fuertemente influenciada cómo el Super Genesis Wave alteró el aspecto de Sally. * Sally era la cara del ahora cerrado parque de atracciones de SEGA World's Sydney, junto con Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, y el Dr. Robotnik. Ella también tuvo un papel importante en el Sonic Live in Sydney incluso teniendo su propia canción (Sonic Thank You For Being You) y fue la única personaje de los cómics en aparecer. * Ian Flynn confirmó en un Q&A que Sally es una pobre cocinera como se indica en Sonic Universe #71, y cuando está preparando comida para ella por lo general hace una ensalada con nueces. * En su podcast, BumbleKast, Ian Flynn declaró: "Yo diría que si tú vas a través del libro desde el reinicio, tú probablemente podrías hacer un caso para y Nicole estando en una relación romántica". Galería Arte Conceptual SallyRedesign.jpg|Primera imagen revelada del diseño de Sally Sally redesign part 3 by benbates-d79n8oe.jpg Artwork Sally Acorn 3D.png|Sonic the Hedgehog #257 Sally Post WWC V2.png SSD 6 Bonus.jpg Plantilla en:Sally Acorn Categoría:Personajes de la Post-Super Genesis Wave Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Mobians Categoría:Ardillas Categoría:New Freedom Fighters